Gundam: Wrightes of War
by raisingdragons
Summary: This is my first fanfic in a continuing story, please R
1.

Gundam: Wrights of War  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: I did not create gundam but I did create all of these characters except for Kao Shang.  
  
  
Chapter 1:  
A New Belief  
  
As Kito Kai Yuy was getting out of bed, a huge explosion knocked her to the ground. Completely surprised she jumped to her feet and ran to the Mobile Suit docking bay. On her way there she ran into Slayer and she asked, "WHAT'S THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!"  
"I DON'T KNOW," responded Slayer.  
"QUICK LETS GET TO THE DOCKING BAY!" As they ran through the hall's of T.J.'s mansion their hearts were pumping. It took them a while to get to the docking bay; when they reached it and saw T.J. standing there, so they skidded to a halt. "WHATS GOING ON HERE!?" asked Kito.  
"I don't know," responded T.J., " Apparently we're under attack," he said as they were knocked to their feet once again by another explosion.  
"Who's attacking?" asked Slayer  
"I don't know. They're calling themselves 'A new belief'." Said T.J.  
"Well are we just going to stand here and get beat on or fight?" asked Kito.  
"Well lets go," said T.J.  
"Right," responded Slayer and Kito. A few moments later they were of running the three of them each to there Gundams.  
Kito was the first person out of the bay, followed by T.J., then Slayer. "Approaching target," said Kito, " What the? They're just a bunch of Leo Suits! I'll try to make contact with them."  
"Be careful Kito," said T.J.  
"Don't worry they cant hur….." BBBOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," scream Kito as her gundam was hit by tremendous beam. Her gundam fell to the ground hard, knocking her unconscious.  
"KITO!" screamed T.J. and Slayer. Just as they get over to her side the see a gundam, one that they have never seen before. "What is that!?" Slayer asked.  
"I don't know," responded T.J. As T.J. and Slayer were looking at the new gundam, they saw two huge Mega Particle Cannons begin to charge up. "Quick we need to Kito to safety," order T.J.  
Just before the gundam fired they took off. "Were are we going?" asked Slayer.  
"To a hidden cave not far from here," T.J. said, "Follow me."  



	2. 

Gundam: Wrights of War  
  
Chapter2  
They call it Death Wing Zero  
  
  
"KITO, KITO WAKE UP!!!" T.J. screamed as tears streamed down his face. "KITO PLEASE WAKE UP! KITO!!!"   
"T.J. give it up she's gone," said slayer.  
"NO! I WON'T! SHE'S STILL ALIVE I KNOW IT!" T.J. screamed at Slayer. Just as T.J. put his ear to her heart to listen for a heart beat. BBBOOOOOOMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
"What the hell!" said Slayer in confusion.   
"This is New Belief," boomed the pilot of the mobile suit, "Come out with your hands up and hand over your head and leave your gundams where they lay!"  
"What!" T.J. said, "No way we're doing that! Come on Slayer let's fight!"  
"But T.J. what about Kito?"  
"Dang I forgot about her. One of us will have to stay here."  
"You stay T.J. you suit has the A.M.D.S. control it from here."  
"Alright, I'll stay here but don't get yourself killed okay?"  
"Fine with me. I didn't plan on it any way." As Slayer gets into his Hidden Power and exits the cave with guns and beam sabers ready for a fight. As he appears he doesn't see the three Leo suits that had attacked Kito's Gundam. BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!! "AHHH!!!!!!" Slayer screams as Hidden Power falls to the ground. "What the!?" As he turns Hidden Power around he sees it, the new gundam. A communication screen opens up in his cockpit.  
"This is Kao Shang the leader of A New Belief. This is my gundam, Death Wing Zero you want to fight, you got it."   
"Dang," thought Slayer, "Hidden Power won't respond." As soon as those words left his mouth he saw the beam Scythe of the Death Wing Zero coming down on him a beam saber held it up. It was T.J. He was piloting the Death's Angel Wings from inside of the cave! As the to gundams matched each other blow for blow. A communications link was opened once again to Slayer.  
"We will have to finish this another time." Said Kao, "Fare well." While he said those words he turned his gundam and took off.  
"Wimp." Slayer whispered to him self. "I need to get out of here and fix this." Opening the hatch and getting out he found that the damage done to Hidden Power was worse than he thought. Looking at it he guessed that Kao Shang would have killed him if T.J. hadn't come at just the right time. So with those words running through his mind, he raced back to the cave, on foot.  
As he reached where T.J. and Kito were, when he saw Kito standing, in total shock started to cry. She was alive!   
"What happened?" she asked  
"Well there is a new gundam, they call it Death Wing Zero." Answered T.J.  
"And it's extremely powerful it took out Hidden Power." Added Slayer  
"That shouldn't be our concern right now, what we should be worried about is if the mansion is safe."  
"Yeah, but first we need to get Hidden Power Fixed." Said Slayer.  
"I'll call my mechanics and get them over here!" T.J. said  
"Well do your mechanics know where we are?" imputed Kito.  
"Good point," responded Slayer, "Can your gundams carry it back?"  
"Excellent idea Slayer," Said T.J.  
"Now who can I get a ride with?" Slayer asked.  
"I'll take you back," responded Kito, "Come on." After those words were said, they took off to the gundams. They picked up Hidden Power and flew back to the mansion.  



End file.
